Choices
by doctor anthony
Summary: Destroyer AU, instead of being made part of the Source Wall like Darkseid. Lex Luthor gets a different fate and has to a make a difficult choice. Minor Lex/Lois.


Choices

Author's Notes I don't own Justice League, just the plot of this one-shot.

I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion

This short little one-shot is a birthday present to my very good friend Angel's Anthem (I do recommend that you read her fics they are simply AMAZING).

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday to Angel's Anthem happy birthday to you!

Well that's enough of an authors note now on with the one-shot.

* * *

When Lex Luthor handed Darkseid what he wanted, the Anti-Life Equation he honestly didn't care what happened to him.

Superman had a point after all, for once in his life. Hero or villain it really didn't matter, Earth was his home as well, as long as it was safe he was happy and content.

As a flash of light surrounded both Lex and Darkseid, Lex was ready whatever happened next. He would face it head on like he always did in his life.

Suddenly Lex found himself somewhere that he knew instantly was very far away from Metropolis or even Earth for that matter. But where exactly, he was he had no way of knowing.

All he saw in front of him now was complete and utter darkness. Nothing else was here and then a familiar person appeared who Lex recognised. It was Metron.

Lex looked at him and said, "Where am I Metron? What is this place?"

The time-traveler answered "Right now Mr Luthor. You are in an area of time and space that is commonly referred to as The Void."

Lex asked curious, "What is The Void exactly?"

Metron answered immediately "The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities exist around us, different dimensions - billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in-between. Containing absolutely nothing in it. No life. No time. Without end, no light, no dark, nothing. I myself call it the Void, but most people simply call it Hell. You could spend an eternity in here and billions of universes would completely pass you by."

Metron explained by going on saying "The Big Bang, the end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch you. You'd exist completely outside the whole of creation, and not age at all, not even by a single day."

Lex then said "Why am I here, is this my punishment for my evil in the world. Stuck here as everything that will ever exist in an infinite number of universes passes me by? It seems very fitting."

Metron replied "You are Luthor to make a choice. Based on your actions on Earth you saved trillions of lives all across the galaxy. If Darkseid had succeeded in destroying Earth, he would have moved onto the rest of the Galaxy. Now he is apart of The Source Wall."

Starting to get impatient Lex said "What is this choice Metron. Tell me!"

Metron only said "To learn the options that you have in front of you Luthor, first you must take a step back and look at your past. Your childhood wasn't a nice or happy one like others got. Your father was abusive and your mother committed suicide to get away from him. You learned to take the pain and in the back of your mind you would say to yourself. One day, one day when I'm old enough, one day when I'm big enough."

Enraged Lex said "Why are you bringing this up Metron, you travel through time and space. You know what happened and so do I. My father was a mean son of a bitch and he hurt me with kicks and punches every time I did something, that in his eyes was unbecoming of a Luthor. I killed him in self defence, most people say it was murder though it wasn't."

Metron then said "This was an important chapter in your life, but it didn't define you. You built Lexcorp from the ground up and made the city of Metropolis what it is now. However once Superman first arrived it all changed at the drop of a hat."

Metron then moving around Lex as he continued by saying "Most people assume the reason why you went against him was because of the potential threat he posed to Earth. I know the real reason Luthor. You were jealous of him, his powers, the love he got from the people. As well as the fact he grew up in a loving home with parents who loved him, while you had a father who was one of the worst fathers in the history of fathers. He also won the heart of Lois Lane. Your ex-girlfriend."

As Metron stopped moving around Lex in chair and was in front of him, face to face Lex nodded and said "Your right, I was angry. He got everything handed to him. I had to fight for everything I had. You skip the rest of this, we both known what else happened. I became a Supervillain and tried for years to kill Superman, soon Brainic took control of my body, Brainiac told the Justice League he was inside me ever since I was held hostage in Lexcorp, but he wasn't in control of me then. The bastard AI lied as it always does to get what it wants. It was in control of me ever since then,it only got better at hiding it. If the Justice League knew all of this, they would be singing a different tune when it comes to me. Now what is the choice I have before me Metron?"

Metron replied "Luthor, the choice you have is simple. You can choose death if you want to. If you don't want that then I will send you back to Earth. However since we both know the truth that no one else anywhere will ever know about, I'm going to offer you another option. I can send you to a parallel reality and you can make a new life for yourself free from the life you once had. Its up to now, which will it be?"

Lex didn't say anything at first and thought it over in his mind. He certainly didn't want to die, so that option was eliminated quickly. He was tempted to choose the option of returning home, he knew though that if he did then Lex would be on the run from the police and the Justice League.

'No one would believe that Brainiac was controlling me for years and that it made me develop a split personality who was insane.' Lex thought to himself, 'If I heard from someone else, I'd never believe it either, not in a million years'.

With that in mind Lex made his decision and said "Send me a parallel reality. However make sure its not one that has me still alive. Last thing I need is to cause a paradox."

Metron merely said "I have the perfect reality in mind for you, I wish you all the best Luthor. Enjoy your new life."

Suddenly Lex was surrounded by a flash of light and smiled as he knew wherever he was going, it was sure as hell going to be better, then where he had been in the past.

The next thing he knew, Lex was in a house and it was a house he recognized. It was the very same house he grew up in.

He started to look around and saw several photos on the walls of him and his mother and when he saw pictures of himself and his mom where they were older, he knew that this was a universe he could learn to like and the smile on his face got bigger when he saw a wedding ring on his left hand.

Just as he started to look though a family photo album, the front door opened and Lex smiled when he saw who entered, it was his mother, alongside her was Lois and he instantly noticed the wedding ring on her right hand.

He was so focused on Lois that he didn't notice the little girl six years old who ran at him screaming, "Daddy!", at the top of her lungs and hugged him.

It in that moment that Lex Luthor finally knew where his place was in life, it was right there with his family, and as long as he had that in his life, nothing else mattered, nothing at all. Not even his jealousy of Superman.

'Sure he might be a hero back in his old dimension', Lex thought to himself, 'But I have something that it took him years to find. A purpose'.

* * *

Authors notes well that's the end of this one-shot please let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.

And once again Angel's Anthem happy birthday. And I highly recommend you read her fics and my own work especially my Terra Nova fic New Beginnings and Reunions


End file.
